The recent spread of digital cameras and the recent increase in the storage capacity of recording media has enabled a single user to photograph and to store an enormous number of images. At the same time, difficulty persisting in creating an album from images is increasing. This is since, when creating an album, a user needs to select only appropriate images from among an enormous number of images.
Relating to this, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that assists users in the creation of an album. In specific, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of setting a reference value to each image insertion area of an album and displaying an image with a value closest to the reference value in the image insertion area.